


I am a monster

by soapeb0ne



Category: Sleepy Boys Inc, Video Blogging RPF, dream team smp
Genre: Gen, L’Manberg but not exactly canon, Tubbo has lots of anger, this may just be a vent idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapeb0ne/pseuds/soapeb0ne
Summary: Tubbo has a lot of pent up rage, and it is taken too far
Relationships: Don’t ship real people, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 350





	I am a monster

Tubbo PoV

The first time Tubbo had felt it was during the revolution.

The boys walked down the hallway, following Eret. Tubbo looked over to Tommy, not understanding why his anxiety was spiking. He looked down at his sword in his hands, tightening his grip as the group walked. Eret kept going on about his secret weapon as they walked into the stone brick room, urging them to open the chests. Tubbo opened the chest and his heart dropped.

There was nothing there.

Eret was a traitor! As the enemies streamed into the small room, Tubbo’s world stopped and his chest began to tug. He looked down at his sword again, feeling the urge to stab it through his enemy’s heart, not allowing him to respawn. He was frozen in fear as time resumed and he watched his friends get stabbed and disappear into a puff of smoke. Tubbo felt a sword slice through him, and he was back at his bed. Tubbo grabbed at his hair. What the fuck was that?

\---

Tubbo followed behind Phil, terrified of who was coming after then. All had been well in the country of L’Manberg until Sapnap decided to burn down their supplies building, his rage from the previous war taken out on the people of the city. It had escalated from there, causing every member to gear up and run to the walled city. Tubbo knew it was a matter of time before the green maniac and his friends would show up and burn the rest of their city down. The group ran through the gates, but they were too late. Dream, George, and Sapnap were right behind them, crossbows drawn. 

The boys of L’Manberg backed up, their backs hitting the wall they had built. Tubbo looked over at Tommy, trying to gain some reassurance. Tommy’s eyes locked with him, but the fire in his eyes was gone, replaced by fear. He then looked over at Techno, expecting him to reassure him instead. Instead, he was met with the same thing: pure fear. Tubbo looked down at his hands again and felt it again. The anger and urge to kill. He looked over at Tommy as he filled with rage. The blond boy covered his mouth. Tubbo looked back over to Dream and his vision turned red.

Tommy’s POV  
As the army was backed up against the wall, Tommy glanced over to Tubbo. Tubbo was doing the same, the fear in his eyes reflected in Tommy’s own. The blonde boy looked at Dream and his comrades, trying to think of something, anything that they could do to save themselves and their home. He then realized. 

This was the end 

Tommy looked around his home, trying to take it all in before it was all gone. He glanced over to the van in the center, their greatest build. He looked at the river and gave a small smile. He would be dying on his home land. Tommy looked over to Tubbo to give him one final look before they both were stabbed through the heart. The look in Tubbo’s eyes was not a look of fear or acceptance. It was pure rage. Tommy covered his mouth. He had never seen his best friend like this. As he was about to say something, Tubbo attacked. 

Quickly dodging a shot from Dream, the small brown haired boy darted behind the three captors. The three turned around, looking confused at the sudden change in Tubbo’s demeanor. Tommy’s eyes were fixed on Tubbo. The boy smiled smugly and pulled out his netherite sword. With a small scoff, he was attacking all three soldiers. In seconds, they were all on the ground, in fear of what had happened. Tubbo had his sword pointed at Dream’s heart. The boy swung, missing Dream’s heart, but leaving a massive gash in his chest. Smiling, Tubbo said, “Who should I kill first? Maybe you, Dream, you green bastard. I would love to see your blood make the river run red.”

As Tubbo raised his sword, Tommy darted forward, standing in front of the three soldiers. “Tubbo, snap out of it!” Tommy shouted, holding onto Tubbo’s shoulder. The physical contact caused Tubbo to crumple, falling to the ground in defeat. 

Tubbo’s POV  
“Tubbo, snap out of it!”  
Tubbo heard Tommy’s voice in the distance. He ignored it, gripping his sword harder. Then, he felt it: a hand on his shoulder. The red in his vision disappeared and he saw what he had done. Tubbo crumpled to the ground. 

He was a monster. 

Tubbo felt sick with himself. He looked at his hands and felt sick. They were covered in blood. He touched his face and felt like he was going to throw up. He was not clean. He had almost killed three people. He had almost ended their lives forever. To distract himself, Tubbo looked down at the grass, but only saw grass stained with blood. 

He was a monster. 

Tubbo looked around to his friends. Wilbur was shielding Fundy from him. Phil, Wilbur, Techno and Jack were are huddled, fear in their eyes. And Tommy...oh Tommy. He was sitting right in front of him, tears in his eyes. “Toby?” Tommy said quietly, putting a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder yet again. Tubbo felt himself shaking. He was out of control. He could kill any of them at any time. As his thoughts raced, Tubbo felt his consciousness shrink into his body. He was floating in his own thoughts and fear of what he could do. A voice shocked him back to earth. “Toby, please, breathe. We are all right here.” Tubbo looked at Tommy, who had said that, and started sobbing. The taller boy held onto him, letting him cry in his arms. Tommy whispered to Tubbo, making sure he knew that he was loved and that he was safe. 

The shaking boy let go of Tommy, opting to sit next to him. Tommy took the opportunity to wrap an arm around him. “Tubbo, I know you think this,” he said quietly as the two watched the dream team run away from L’Manberg, “But you are not a monster. We are all here for you.” As Tommy was speaking, the rest of L’Manberg sat down around the two best friends, making a tight cocoon around Tubbo. 

“I am not a monster”


End file.
